


The Psychopath Within

by batsyjokes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mystery, Smut, Thriller, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsyjokes/pseuds/batsyjokes
Summary: Jeremiah Valeska thought life would get better for him. But Jerome had another plan for him. After One Bad Spray he find himself battling the monster that he had repressed all his life. Now it is clawing it's way out.The only two people who he think can repress the psychopath within is Bruce Wayne and Ecco. But how long can he fight?Can Jeremiah's newfound feelings for Bruce win the war within?





	1. After One Bad Spray

Jeremiah eyes flickered open. His blanket was pulled up to his chin. How did he get in his bed? The last thing he remembers was opening that package and then being sprayed by whatever was in it.

He sit up and immediately felt a throb of pain at the back of his head. His vision begin to shake and then he heard laughter he was very familiar with. Jerome Valeska appeared from his bathroom. He looked exactly the same before he died, well minus the blood stains from his gunshot wounds.

Jerome walked closer to Jeremiah, a big maniacal grin formed on his face. “Hello Brother, I’m sure glad that you’re awake.”

Jeremiah gulped the bile that formed in his throat. His heart started beating rapidly. “You’re suppose to be dead,” Jeremiah spoke, the fear clearly showing in his voice.

Jerome smirked, “Yeah I am. But in spirit I’m not. I live on in you.”

“You’re speaking nonsense,” Jeremiah argued, his hand scrunching up the blanket

“I am not,” said Jerome. “You can ask Ecco. She was here last night.”

Jeremiah jump out of his bed. The fear gone and replace by anger. “What did you do to her?” he shouted

Jerome laughed, “Well you decided to Man Up.”

“Where is she?” Jeremiah asked again

“The question you should be asking is, What did you do to her?” replied Jerome.

Jeremiah burst out of his room and run through the labyrinth, calling out for Ecco.

He run towards her room hoping that she would be there. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Ecco. She look fine except for the bruises around her neck.

“Did Jerome did this to you?” he asked, out of breath

Ecco looked up at Jeremiah, a concerned look on her face. “Jeremiah, don’t you remember? You did this to me.”

The world start to spin as Jeremiah heard those words. He did this to Ecco? He didn’t want to believe it but the bruises were hard proof he can’t deny.

“Ecco I don’t remember doing this to you, “ Jeremiah start to explain. “Jerome left a package for me with the a tag that says Wayne Enterprises. I thought it was from Bruce.”

He paused for a moment as a memory of what almost happen between them played in his head.

He then continued. “I open it and it turned out it was jack in a box that sprayed me with Jerome’s toxin. Only it didn’t kill me.”

Ecco starred at him, like she was looking deep within him. “I saw another side to you Jeremiah. You were like your brother only worse.”

“What happened last night?” asked Jeremiah.

Ecco pulled him in to her room and sat together on her bed. “Last night after I heard the news Jerome was dead. I came here and I saw you. Your back was to me and you were laughing. I called out your name and you turned around. You had malice in your eyes. Then you said to me, ‘The Jeremiah you knew is dead. The real Jeremiah is here to stay.’

Jeremiah shuddered, “What else did I say”

Ecco frowned like she was debating what to say. “You tried to choke me but I grabbed one of your textbooks and hit you on the back of the head.”

Jeremiah rubbed the back of his head. So that was what caused the pain. “Are you sure I didn’t say anything else, maybe something about Jerome?”

Ecco shook her head. “Why are you asking about Jerome?”

“He was in my room,” replied Jeremiah. “But now I know it is a hallucination.”

Jeremiah put his head in his hands. “I’m becoming like him Ecco.”

Ecco lift his head up, “We are going to find a way to cure you.” She pushed Jeremiah on to her shoulder. “You won’t become like your brother.”

***

Jeremiah was cleaning up his office. Ecco was out in Gotham asking around for a cure. Jeremiah threw shards of glass in the bin and walked towards the desk where he noticed a white note. He picked it up and noticed it was the note Bruce gave him. It has Bruce’s number on it.

“You should invite him over,” said Jerome, appearing in front of him.

“No, it’s best if I stay away from him,” said Jeremiah

“Awww you’re afraid that you will hurt him like you did Ecco,” Jerome smirked and then laughed.

“Can you just leave!” Jeremiah shouted

“We want the same thing, Brother,” said Jerome.

“No we don’t,” deny Jeremiah

“We both want Bruce Wayne,” Jerome said Bruce’s name seductively

“You are not laying a hand on him,” Jeremiah asserted.

“Well duh, I’m not laying a hand on him because I’m just a spirit now,” Jerome smirked. “But you can do it brother, for the both of us.”

“No,” said Jeremiah

Jerome frowned, “You’re no fun.”

“Then leave,” replied Jeremiah.

Jerome smiled, “We could start killing some cats. We can work our way up to eventually killing people.”

Jeremiah could start to feel something stir deep within him. Deep down he like the sound of killing. His eyed widen in fear. Something evil is emerging from inside him.

Jeremiah eyes fell to the piece of paper with Bruce’s phone number. He grabbed it and then dialled the number.

Jerome laughed, “Bruce can’t save you. No one can.”

***

Bruce was watching a movie with Selina. It was some action movie with robots. Selina’s leg laid across Bruce’s lap and was holding a bucket of popcorn. Suddenly the phone rang and Bruce pushed Selina’s leg off.

She grabbed his arm, “Ignore it and let’s enjoy the movie.”

Bruce got up, “It could be important.” Honestly he was hoping it was Jeremiah. But after what happen between them last night. He’s not sure he would call.

Bruce picked up the phone, “Hello.”

“Bruce, It’s Jeremiah. I-I need you to come over please.” Jeremiah sounded desperate. Was he alright?

“Okay, I’ll be there soon,” said Bruce. He put the phone down.

“Selina I got to go.”

“Can’t you have a night off?” asked Selina

“I have a friend and he needs me,” explained Bruce

“But you don’t have any friends besides me,“ said Selina. “And your brat pack don’t count.

“He is a new friend that I met yesterday,” said Bruce

Selina eyes widen in realisation, “Your new friend is the crazy dudes twin brother.”

Bruce nodded

“How do you know he is not just as crazy as Jerome?” asked Selina

“I just know,” said Bruce.

***

Jeremiah watch the screen as he saw a matte black mustang arrive. Bruce got out of the door and walked towards the door. Bruce press the buzzer and Jeremiah let him in.

“Have you ever bang another guy?” asked Jerome, leaning against the wall on Jeremiah’s right.

“Get out of my head,” said Jeremiah, curling his fist.

There was a knock on the door and Jeremiah unlock it. Bruce came in wearing a grey jumper and jeans. Jeremiah was still in the same clothes as yesterday.

Bruce stopped a few paces from where Jeremiah is standing. “Hi,” he said

Bruce smiled, “Hi.”

“Just kiss him already,” Jerome said, still leaning against the wall.

Jeremiah ignore Jerome. He looks at Bruce who looked down at his feet. The awkwardness from last night still strong. Jeremiah remembered last night very clearly

 


	2. Before One Bad Spray

*Last night*

“Mr Valeska,” Jeremiah heard Bruce called him. 

Jeremiah turned around and he walk towards Bruce. 

“I meant what I said about your work being of importance to the city. Let Wayne Enterprises fund your work with a grant.”

Jeremiah was lost for words. He touched Bruce’s arm, “Thank you.”

Bruce nodded and Jeremiah walked away. His stomach rumbled. He thought about what was for dinner back in his bunker. But he remembered he hadn’t had time to cook. Ecco was recovering from her hypnosis in her apartment. So he would be alone tonight. 

He stopped walking, turned around and called out, “Mr Wayne,”

Bruce who had just began to walk, turned around. Jeremiah walked back to him. “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

Bruce sounded surprise but nodded, “Yeah I’m actually very hungry.”

“Where should we eat?” asked Jeremiah. He smiled shyly, “I don’t go out much because of my brother.”

Bruce looked at Jeremiah sympathetically, “There is an Italian restaurant on the next block.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Yeah let’s eat there. 

Together they walk side by side. They didn’t say anything to each other until they reach the restaurant. There were a lot of people inside. 

“There is a spot near the window,” Bruce pointed out

Jeremiah opened the door, “After you,”

“Thank you,” said Bruce. He walked past Jeremiah, his arm brushing against him. 

Jeremiah heart beat rapidly at the touch. He walked in and close the door. He sat down across from Bruce and picked up the menu. 

“What you’re in the mood for?” asked Jeremiah

“Cheese Pizza,” said Bruce, smiling when Jeremiah raised his eyebrow

“What? I’m still growing,” said Bruce

Jeremiah laughed for the first time in a while.

“Why?” asked Bruce, smiling

“You just seem mature for your age.. How old are you anyway?”

“I turned 18 today,” said Bruce.

“Today is your birthday?” 

Bruce nodded

“Happy Birthday,” said Jeremiah. “I’m sorry Jerome had to ruin your day.”

Bruce shake his head, “The day wasn’t completely ruin. I mean we got to meet.”

A small smile formed on Jeremiah, “I guess something good came out of this hectic day.”

Jeremiah look up at the TV and saw a video of Jerome’s body being taken away. Bruce noticed and turned around to see the screen. 

Jeremiah felt an ache in his heart. Tears fell down his cheek and he sniffled which draw the attention of Bruce. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t feel sad. He was a terrible person. I don’t know why i’m starting to tear up,” Jeremiah ramble on.

Bruce put his hand on Jeremiah, “Hey I get it. Jerome was your twin brother. You feel guilty about not being able to help him.”

Jeremiah felt warmth at the touch. He look at Bruce who gazed at him. He was totally mesmerised by how different he is to Jerome. He was smart and a child prodigy. He was a bookish person unlike Jerome who just wanted to watch the world burn. He is going to do great things for the city, Bruce had a strong feeling about it. 

Jeremiah took notice of his eyes, they were like a stormy sea. He find them breathtaking. This boy had a way with words that stole his heart. From the moment he heard Bruce talked, it was like he fell under his spell. He wanted to be a good person like him. He would do anything for him. His heart was beautiful just as he was beautiful on the outside. 

“What would you like to order?” the female waitress interrupt them.

Bruce pulled his hand away, going red in the face. “I would like to order the cheese pizza,”

The waitress look at Jeremiah who was feeling flustered, “How about you sir?”

“I’ll have the mushroom risotto,” Jeremiah quickly decided on the spot. “And a glass of champagne, please.”

“I’ll have a glass of champagne too,” said Bruce.

The waitress walked away leaving the two to picked up where they left off.

Bruce cleared his throat, “So it’s alright to feel sad about Jerome. I’d like to believe there was goodness in him. He wasn’t always like that.”

Jeremiah debated whether to tell Bruce the truth about what he did all those years ago. No he won’t talk about his past. He wants Bruce to know the man he is now.  
“If I hadn’t left the circus maybe I could have stopped him from becoming so insane,” said Jeremiah, pushing up his glasses.

Bruce nodded, understanding what Jeremiah is feeling, “After my parents were murdered, I would always think what if I could stop it. Maybe they would be alive today.”

“I’m so sorry about your parents,” said Jeremiah

“I’m sorry about your parents too,” said Bruce

“We both come from similar circumstances,” said Jeremiah. “It’s nice to meet someone who been through what I been through.”

“Same,” smiled Bruce

The waitress bought the champagne to the table. Bruce pick up the glass and held it out.  
“Cheers,” 

Jeremiah smiled and picked his glass and touch Bruce glass with it. “Cheers,” he said

The both took a sip and put it down. 

“So, tell me about yourself,” said Bruce

Jeremiah tensed up and Bruce noticed, “You don’t like to talk about yourself?”

Jeremiah nodded, “It’s just I never really was able to open up about myself. For most of my life I was living as Xander Wilde who was me without all the baggage. He is like a second identity. At school I kept to myself and didn’t make friends because then I would have to go out and socialise. I’m so afraid that Jerome will find me so I just go to school and then go home.”

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore,” said Bruce. “You don’t have to hide.

Jeremiah nodded

“We don’t have to talk about your past,” Bruce continued. “But we can talk about your career as an engineer. Why did you want to become an engineer?”

Jeremiah was glad that Bruce understand he didn’t want to talk about his past. That made him fall for the boy even more. He took a deep breath and then spoke;

“As a child, Maths and Science were my favourite subjects. I had an aptitude for both. I wanted to have a career that I could apply both subjects too. When I was 11 I went to a science convention in Metropolis. It was a convention for inventions of the future. I looked around for anything that interested me. And then there it was, my inspiration. It was a solar powered generator. I knew I wanted to make something great for Gotham. Something that could be used for a long time. That is when I knew I wanted to be an engineer. After graduating St Ignatius, I got offered to study one of their external Engineering degrees that they provide at the school. Which is good for me since I don’t have to go to an unfamiliar environment. It was studying about Thermal power sources that I decided I wanted to make a compact electrical engine. Nuclear can be a nuisance when you have to refuel. As for other natural resources they are so inefficient. what happens when we run out? So I choose to major specifically in Engineering Science. I’ve been working on the compact electrical engine for years and that model you saw  
was my project I did for my course. It will be more efficient and it’s easy to come by. It will be everywhere. ” 

Jeremiah realised he talked too much. But he saw Bruce smiling at him. Bruce was entrance by this bookish red head. 

“Sorry, I’ve talked too much,” Jeremiah sank down on his chair.

“No I’m really interested in your work,” assured Bruce. “I agree about the thermal power sources, I did my reading on them. Their efficiency is less than 50%.”

Jeremiah couldn’t believe this boy. He knows a bit of engineering. “That reading, was it for school or leisure?”

“Leisure,” replied Bruce. The waitress bought their food. Bruce immediately dig in to his pizza. 

Jeremiah couldn’t help but smile. He watched Bruce eat the pizza and licked the cheese sauce that was on his lips. He wonder what Bruce’s lips will taste like?

“Why you’re staring?” asked Bruce. “I thought you were hungry.”

Jeremiah flustered and took a spoon of his risotto.

“You really have a brilliant mind,” said Bruce, continuing their conversation. “I’m so excited that you can work with my company.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Tell me about yourself now. What career do you want to pursue?”

Bruce pondered for a moment. “I’m on the fence between pursuing a degree in Actuarial studies or study crime and martial arts. The Actuarial degree is good so i can run my company. On the other hand I’m interested in reducing crime in Gotham. As for the martial arts, ever since my parents got murdered I trained to protect myself. I want to expand on my ability.”

Jeremiah studies Bruce, “I think crime and martial art is the one you would pick.”

“Why is that?” asked a curious Bruce.

Jeremiah took a sip of champagne. “When you told me that by standing up to Jerome, you can show the people of Gotham that standing up to terror is the only way to take it’s power away. You sounded so passionate about it. There is a pure goodness in you Mr Wayne and sitting in an office will be such a waste when you can help Gotham.”

Bruce was left dumbstruck. Jeremiah saw right through him. He was leaning towards a career in crime. 

“I feel like we know so much about each other in the span of an hour,” said Bruce.

“You’re just so easy to talk to,” said Jeremiah.

“You’re easy to talk to as well,” said Bruce, his eyes looking right at Jeremiah. His heart beat increased and he felt warm all over. 

Jeremiah felt the heat too from staring in to those piercing eyes. He find himself leaning forward towards Bruce. 

Bruce also leaned forwards. Their faces were inches apart when Jeremiah heard the whispers. He turned and saw people staring at them. Jeremiah sat back in his chair.

Bruce also leaned back feeling disappointed. He don’t know why but he really wanted to kiss Jeremiah. At the same time he questioned was he really attracted to a male? It was a new territory he never discovered until now. 

They ate in silence after that. Both not looking at each other. The awkward tension building up. 

After they finish their meals. Bruce was the first to speak, “Here is my number if you ever need anything from me.” He wrote the number on the back of a white paper brochure.

Jeremiah took the paper, “Thank you, I’ll see you around.” Jeremiah got up and walked away, leaving an aching feeling in Bruce’s heart. 

*End Flashback*


	3. After That One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get sexual for Jeremiah and Bruce, especially towards the end of the chapter. And there is a scene involving cutting but nothing graphic.

*Present Day*

“So,” said Bruce, still avoiding eye contact. “Why did you ask me to come here?”

“I don’t want to be alone today,” said Jeremiah

“You can’t hide behind Bruce forever,” Jerome commented from behind him. 

Jeremiah trembled. He wanted to punch Jerome in the face. But of course all he would be punching was thin air. 

Bruce noticed Jeremiah trembling. He walked over to him and touched his arms. But Jeremiah retracted from his touch. 

Bruce sighed, “Jeremiah are you okay?” 

Jeremiah turned away from Bruce. He can feel tears building up. He wasn’t okay. Everything is going to shits for him. Maybe this was his karma for turning everyone against Jerome. But he was a kid. Why can’t he be pardon for his wrongdoings?

“You are such a cry baby,” Jerome laughed. He was right in front of Jeremiah. Jerome frowned, “I could never cry because I would get beaten for being a wimp.”

Jeremiah didn’t say anything to Jerome. Not when Bruce was right behind him.

Bruce noticed a sniffle coming from Jeremiah. He put a hand on Jeremiah’s shoulder. “Please tell me what is going on?”

Jeremiah turned around and faced Bruce. The boy looked so worried that it hurt Jeremiah to see him like that. And Bruce’s eyes were filled with such kindness that Jeremiah came pouring out to him.

“I’m the reason Jerome turned out the way he is,” he cried. “I lied about the things Jerome had done. I turned everyone against him. I was a bad little kid who didn’t think of the damage his lies could have done.”

Bruce watched the red hair revealed his dark past to him. He wondered why Jeremiah would tell lies about his brother. But he won’t ask them now. He knows Jeremiah repressed guilt was bursting out. What Jeremiah need is someone to comfort him. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around Jeremiah and put his head on his shoulder. Jeremiah did the same. No words was exchange. But even with just a hug, Jeremiah felt safe and secure.

“No hug can get rid of me,” said Jerome, grinning. “He is scared of you brother but brucie is just to kind to runaway when you are a sobbing mess.”

Jeremiah felt something stir from the pit of his stomach. He wanted to murder someone. He pulled away from the hug.

“Are you afraid of me now?” Jeremiah asked Bruce

“No,” said Bruce.

“Don’t lie to me,” Jeremiah raised his voice.

“I’m not lying to you,” Bruce said slowly. He was a bit surprise by Jeremiah’s sudden outburst. Maybe it was the stress from all the guilt. 

“I can prove I’m not lying,” said Bruce

“How?” Jeremiah hissed, his whole body trembling.

Bruce leaned towards Jeremiah and kiss him on the lips. His hands were on Jeremiah’s trembling arm. But as Jeremiah respond to the kiss, the trembling stop. 

Jeremiah deepen the kiss causing a moan to come out of Bruce. His left hand run down his back while the right hand played with his hair. 

Bruce hand was grabbing at Jeremiah’s sweater as the deepen kiss cause him to be aroused. 

Suddenly the phone rang and the kiss was broken. Jeremiah smiled and then pick up the phone.

“Hi Ecco, I’m fine. Bruce is here with me.” 

Bruce watched Jeremiah listen to Ecco on the phone, “But I have no where else to go,” said Jeremiah. “Okay I will ask.”

Jeremiah put down the phone, “Could I stay at your home for a while?” 

Bruce nodded, “We got plenty of rooms.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Aren't you going to ask why I want to stay at your place?”

Bruce smiled back, “I don’t need too. I’d gather from your conversation that Ecco won’t be able to accompany you in the bunker. Plus you told me you didn’t want to be alone.”

Jeremiah smirked, “You are quite the detective, Bruce.”

Bruce laughed and then his face lit up as he realised something, “You called me Bruce and I called you Jeremiah. I guess we are on first name basis now.”

Jeremiah laughed, “Thank God we are because calling you Mr Wayne sounds too professional.”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah it is.”

Jeremiah leaned in and peck Bruce’s lip, “I’ll go pack my things and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Okay,” said Bruce, eyes bright and a wide smile on his face.

***

Jeremiah was packing things while talking to Jerome, “See you were wrong about Bruce. He isn’t afraid of me.”

Jerome stare at Jeremiah, clearly amused, “Enjoy it while it last. You can’t hide your true self forever. The real Jeremiah is a monster. So who can ever love the real you?”

“Your plan won’t work Jerome. I won’t let you win.” 

Jerome laughed, “I have already won. It just takes time for the toxin to take effect. All you need is to embrace who you really are.”

Jeremiah glared at Jerome, “I know who I am. And that is not a psychopath like you.”

Jerome feigned an offended look, “Hello, Bro, You are the original psychopath. You made me remember?

Jeremiah felt a pang of guilt, “Look I’m sorry about that. I was a shitty brother.”

Jerome leaned closer, his nostrils flared, “You should have said that a long time ago, when I was alive. But instead you left me all alone to my tormentors who should of been my loving family.”

Jeremiah groaned in frustration, “How can I make it up to you?”

Jerome smirked, “Stop pretending to be someone you are not. You are a killer. Embrace it. That’s the apology I would accept.”

Jeremiah felt the rage stir again. His hand trembling. Bruce wasn’t here to calm the monster. He had to find some other way. 

Jeremiah spotted his pocket knife and pick it up. He open it and cut along his palm. The pain was a welcome relief and he felt more calmer. Jerome was gone for now.

After that Jeremiah wrapped his hand with a bandage and was ready to leave. 

***  
Bruce saw Jeremiah exit the bunker with his suitcase. He open the car booth so that the redhead can store his suitcase. 

Jeremiah enter the car with a smile, “Let’s get out of here.”

But Bruce was looking at his bandage hand, “Jeremiah what happened to your hand?”

Jeremiah look at it and sighed, “I was looking through my cupboard and my pocket knife wasn’t closed.”

Bruce shook his head. He knows Jeremiah was lying. “You’re a bad liar Jeremiah. You cut yourself on purpose.”

Jerome appeared in the back of the car, “Geez this boy is a human lie detector.”

“I-I just wanted to punish myself for ruining Jerome’s life,” Jeremiah tried to say with absolute certainty. 

Bruce raised an concern eyebrow

“It’s only a one time thing,” Jeremiah assured him.

“Okay,” said Bruce, although he was a bit skeptical. But he let the older man off for now.

Bruce started the engine and it roared to life. He look towards Jeremiah and smiled. Jeremiah smiled back. 

They sped off towards Wayne Manor.

***  
“This is your place?” Jeremiah asked surprised, taking in the huge manor. “It’s so big,” he commented.

“Your labyrinth is huge as well,” said Bruce. “It’s probably about the same size. It look big from the map you showed me while we were travelling to Pasley Square”

The two young men were greeted by Alfred, “Welcome to the manor, Mr Valeska.”

“Thank you for allowing me to stay,” said Jeremiah. 

“Let me get your bags in the booth,” said Alfred.

“There is only one bag, sir,” said Jeremiah. “I don’t have many things.”

Bruce looked at Jeremiah, who was looking down at the ground. That guy is so shy that Bruce find it very cute. 

“That’s good for me then,” Alfred replied. “It saves me from walking back and forth.”

Bruce laughed and so did Jeremiah who was finally looking at Alfred. They follow Alfred inside the manor where the hallway housed many antiques. Jeremiah took eye to a very well designed vase. 

Bruce noticed this too, “That vase is from the ming dynasty. I’m surprised Selina hasn’t took it yet.”

“This Selina is your girlfriend?” Jeremiah asked, hoping to get the answer he wanted

“We use to be together but it didn’t work out. Now we are just close friends.”

Jeremiah smiled, happy with the answer he got.

“Are Ecco and you a couple?” asked Bruce

Jeremiah shook his head, “No we are just close friends.” 

Bruce smiled, very pleased that Jeremiah was single. They walked in to the library where Jeremiah face lit up at the giant bookshelf.

“You have so many books,” Jeremiah gasped, standing beside the desk. 

“You can read them if you like,” said Bruce, walking forward. He didn’t see a black cat sleeping next to the table and accidentally trip over it. The cat jump and wailed as Bruce fell forward and landed on top of Jeremiah. Bruce’s forehead was against Jeremiah’s.

“Damn cat,” said Bruce. “Selina likes to bring her cats here because we got plenty of milk.”

Jeremiah felt Bruce’s breath on his face. It smelled like spearmint. He stared at those lips that he remembered tasting. He was about to kiss Bruce.

“Your room is ready,” Alfred interrupted. 

Bruce got off Jeremiah. He was red in the face. Jeremiah stood up pushing up the rim of his glasses. 

“I’ll show you to your room,” said Bruce, leading the way. He saw Alfred smirked at him like he knew what was going on.

Jeremiah followed and grimace at the pain on his rib where Jerome had kicked him. The fall must of bruised it again.

Jeremiah followed Bruce up the stairs where he stopped at the middle of the hallway. There were two doors on either side. 

“That is my room,” Bruce pointed to his right. “Your room is next to mine,” he pointed to his left. 

Jeremiah opened the door to a very large bedroom. There was a king bed and a large chandelier hanging above. A large window with a balcony was across from the door, on the other end of the room.

“This was my old room,” said Bruce. “I now sleep in my parent’s room.”

Jeremiah noticed a framed photo on the bedside table. He picked it up and saw it was of pre-teen bruce with his parents.

“You were so adorable,” Jeremiah commented.

“Were?” Bruce teased. “Aren’t I adorable now?”

Jeremiah laughed, “You’re handsome now.”

Bruce laughed, “Thanks and you are handsome too.”

Jeremiah flustered, “Thank you.”

There was a moment of silence between the two before Bruce broke the silence. 

“I have table tennis downstairs, “Do you want to play?”

“Yeah sure,” said Jeremiah. 

Bruce smiled, “You are the second person to play table tennis with me. The first was my father. After his death I never touch that thing. But now I’m ready to relive the memories with you.”

Jeremiah felt special because he was the first person to relive a family memory with him. 

Jerome scoffed, “You always wanted to feel special. But you had to destroy a life in order to be special. How pathetic.” 

Jeremiah calmed down his nerves. “Let’s go downstairs,” he grabbed Bruce’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

Bruce laughed, “Okay Mr Eager.”

***

Bruce threw the white cover off the table and a lot of dust flew. Bruce and Jeremiah coughed. 

“It’s very clear that I haven’t played in years,” commented Bruce as he took of his jumper. He picked up a bat and waited for Jeremiah to do the same. 

Bruce then picked up the ball and batted it over the net towards Jeremiah. The redhead batted it back to Bruce. 

“Pretty good,” Bruce teased as he batted the ball.

Jeremiah laughed and batted the ball back.

Jerome appeared next to him, “You were always good at everything you do. Mr Perfect. That is what you are.”

Jeremiah ignored Jerome and tried to calm the rage that was starting to boil. He batted the ball but this time a bit harder.

“Woah Mr Competitive,” Bruce laughed.

“He is right you know,” said Jerome. “You were always sucking up to mummy. You interrupted any conversation I try to make with her to show all your awards and trophies you got. She was so focus on you that she didn’t notice my achievements. No one cared about the other twin.”

Jeremiah rage was reaching boiling point. Bruce noticed Jeremiah was getting more aggressive. He was about to tell Jeremiah to stop when the older man hit the ball so hard that it hit Bruce in the mouth. Blood was immediately drawn. It trickled down his mouth. 

Jeremiah drop his bat and run to Bruce, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Bruce gesture for Jeremiah to calm down, “There is bound to be injuries in sport.”

“Were you always that competitive?” asked Bruce. 

“Yeah part of me being a shitty brother to Jerome was that I always stole the spotlight from him.”

“Thank you for admitting that,” Jerome commented

“The guilt in me is so strong that I hear him in my head, reminding me of the bad thing I had done to him,” said Jeremiah.

Bruce put his hand on Jeremiah, “The guilt will pass. But first you have to accept that you did that thing. The bad thing you did are a part of who you are. There is no light without dark. You decide how will you become the better person despite what darkness you might have.”

Jeremiah looks at Bruce, “You sure are good at speeches. But you talked like you have done a bad thing before.”

Bruce nodded, “I did something I’m not proud of. I actually took a life. He wanted to die and he wanted me to kill him. He was a bad person and he already took a friend from me. I was angry and he used that anger to make me kill him. It took a while for me to recover and learned what I just told you.”

Jerome yawned from behind Bruce, “That boy can be boring. But he is right about one thing. Your past, your darkness is part of who you are. But unlike Bruce here, being good is just who he is. But you brother, being a bad guy is who you are.”

Jeremiah felt the monster begin to wake. Bruce was tapping on his hand because he was just staring at him, although he was really starring at Jerome.

Jeremiah acted quickly to calm down the monster. He pulled Bruce towards him and crash his lips against him. 

Bruce immediately respond, opening his mouth to let Jeremiah’s tongue in. Jeremiah felt his pants get harder. He kissed down Bruce’s neck, eliciting a moan. 

Bruce hand slid down under his vest and blouse to feel his bare back. Jerome pushed Bruce against the table where the net went flat underneath. 

“That’s more like it brother,” Jerome cheered. “You show him who he belongs to. Show him the feral animal that is inside you.”

Jeremiah kisses got more aggressive as he bite hard on Bruce’s neck while he ripped his blouse open. Then he kissed and bite down his chest. Bruce had to suppress his moan in case Alfred heard. 

But it was hard to suppress his moans when Jeremiah was kissing him like that. He was also grinding against Bruce’s crotch. 

Jeremiah unzip Bruce’s pant and slid it down before kissing the skin along the border of his underwear. His cheek touching Bruce’s crotch.

“Jeremiah,” Bruce moaned. “What are you doing.?”

But Jeremiah only respond with more kisses and bites. Bruce grimace in pain as Jeremiah got more and more aggressive. His finger pulling at the edges of Bruce’s underwear. Bruce wasn’t ready for this. This was too much.

“Jeremiah stopped!” Bruce shouted

Jeremiah lifted his head and looked like he just came out of a trance. He stood up, looking a little lost. He saw Bruce with blouse open and pants around his leg. 

“What just happen?” asked Jeremiah

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know. You kissed me and then things got out of control.”

“I kissed you?” Jeremiah asked, panicking because he don’t remember. Beads of sweat slid down his forehead. The other Jeremiah had taken over him. His heart begin to race.

“Jeremiah are you okay?” asked Bruce

“I’m sorry, I got to go,” Jeremiah said in a hurry. He run up the stairs leaving Bruce shocked and really worried.


	4. One Laugh

Bruce sped up the stairs of the basement and through the halls, calling out for Jeremiah. 

He checked the bedroom but Jeremiah wasn’t there. He run down to library but only Alfred was there.

“Have you seen Jeremiah?” asked Bruce, breathing heavily from running so fast.

“I just saw him burst out of the manor and rode off with your mustang,” replied Alfred

“But I have the keys,” said Bruce, feeling inside his pockets only to find it empty.

“Jeremiah must of took it from me when we were-“ Bruce paused

“When you were what?” Alfred asked

Bruce avoided the question, “Never mind. I’ve got to find Jeremiah. I’m very worried about him.” 

Bruce start to walk but Alfred touch his shoulder, “Bruce, what if he is becoming like his brother? He looked frantic when he ran out of here.”

“He is having a hard time dealing with the death of Jerome,” said Bruce. 

“You seem to care very much for him,” said Alfred

Bruce nodded, “I do care.”

***

Jeremiah pulled the Mustang in front of the pharmacy. He was glad he had the keys to the car even though he don’t remember getting them. The other Jeremiah must of took it when he was making out with Bruce.

He exit the car and went inside the store. There was one Asian man with large glasses manning the desk. 

“How may I help you sir”? he asked in a Chinese accent 

“I need tablets for psychosis,” said Jeremiah. His other chance at getting rid of Jerome might be taking a tablet.

“You need a doctor’s prescription for that,” replied the man

Jeremiah frowned in desperation, “Look I don’t have a prescription but I urgently need the medication.”

Jerome appeared next to the man, “Just kill him and take whatever you need.”

“Shut up!” Jeremiah yelled, startling the man thinking Jeremiah was shouting at him.

“S—S-Sir I can reserve the tablets but please you need to see the doctor first,” said the man, shaking in fear.

“Just kill him!” Jerome shouted. “You know you want to!”

Jeremiah was trembling. He could feel the other Jeremiah rising like boiling lava. The man was stubborn. So Jeremiah felt his pocket for his gun. He brought it because he can use it to threaten the guy. He took it out and pointed it at the man. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” cried Jeremiah. “But I really need those tablets.”

The man put his hands up, “We can talk about this. No one has to get hurt.”

But Jeremiah was too desperate. He pulled the trigger and shot the man’s shoulder. The sound of the trigger and the bullet both elicit a feeling of pleasure and satisfaction within Jeremiah

The man screamed and tried to run away while Jerome is screaming for him to pull the trigger again. 

Jeremiah wanting more of that pleasurable and satisfying feeling, pulled the trigger again. This time the bullet hit the man at the back of the head. There was a loud thump as the body fell to the floor. 

Jeremiah walk towards the body and the saw the blood leaking from beneath. 

Jerome stands next to him, grinning, “How do you feel Brother?”

Jeremiah giggled, “I never felt more alive.” He angled his head, “Look at the way his blood travels across the floor. It’s like an invisible artist painting a canvas.”

“The artist is you,” said Jerome. “You alone did this.”

“You’re not giving yourself credit?” asked Jeremiah

Jerome smirked, “I am apart of you now. We are one.” He looked at the body again and laughed manically. 

Jeremiah joined in, laughing hysterically. His laugh then became maniacal, blending in with Jerome until there was only one laugh.

***

Bruce pulled over next to his stolen mustang. The car came with it’s own tracking device that comes with the mustang. 

A police car had also just arrived. He saw Jim and Harvey got out of the car and head towards the pharmacy where his mustang was park in front of. Was Jeremiah in there? 

Bruce exit the car and followed the detectives inside. Jim who was behind the desk next to Harvey turned around, “Bruce what are you doing here?”

“Looking for Jeremiah Valeska,” replied Bruce.

Jim looked as if he made a connection, “Do you think Jeremiah might have done this?”

Bruce stepped behind the desk and gasped at the dead man. There was a bullet in his head and shoulder.

“Jeremiah is not a killer,” Bruce tried to convince himself. But the fact that Jeremiah parked the Mustang in front of the pharmacy and that there was a dead body was hard proof. Even more hard proof was the fact that Jeremiah was missing.

“Hey there are security camera’s here,” said Harvey. 

Jim looks at Bruce who nodded. Together they walk forward, pass the storage room and in to the security room.

Jim opened the computers and searched for the most recent footage. There it was, Jeremiah walking in to the store. Bruce saw him aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Then he saw Jeremiah laughing manically. 

Jeremiah then looked at the camera and smirked. He then grabbed a pen and paper. He seems to be writing a note. After that he grabbed a chair and held a note to the camera. It says;

‘Bruce, I know you’re looking for me. Come find me on the top hill at Gotham cemetery.   
Come alone. I just want to talk. I won’t talk if James Gordon follows you.’

Bruce stared at the screen, “I have to talk to him. He’s not in his right mind but maybe I can bring him back.”

“It’s too dangerous,” said Gordon

“He’s a killer just like his brother,” said Harvey

“He won’t hurt me,” assured Bruce. “We have a special connection.”

Bruce then crossed his arms, “I’m going to see Jeremiah whether you like it or now.”

Jim sighed, “You are very stubborn. Fine but you get out of there if things go wrong.”

Bruce nodded. He was determined and hopeful. He can bring Jeremiah back

Suddenly there was a phone ringing. Jim reach in to his pocket, “Yes Alvarez. What! Okay we’ll be there”

Jim looks at Harvey, “Jerome followers are attacking the station.”

***

Bruce walked up the hill towards where Jeremiah said to meet. As he reach the top he spotted the back of Jeremiah. 

“Jeremiah!” called out Bruce

Jeremiah turned around with a grin that was sinister. “Hello Bruce, I’m so glad to see you.”

“Jeremiah we need to talk about what you did,” said Bruce, reaching closer to him.

“Don’t waste your breath Bruce,” retorted Jeremiah. “I finally embrace who I am,” Jeremiah said a bit more calmly.

“You’re not a killer,” said Bruce. “You are not in the right state of mind.

Jeremiah smirked, “I am sane Bruce.”

Bruce creased his eyebrow, looking very concerned.

“I never told you the full story of my childhood,” said Jeremiah. “The reason I told lies about my brother was because I wanted to be the best. But poor Jeremiah could never compete with Jerome. He was going to be a star at the circus. He did magic tricks that everyone loved. He won trophy and awards for talent shows at school. Everyone paid attention to him. No one cared that 7 year old Jeremiah got top grades in Maths & Science. Everything was about Jerome, Jerome, Jerome!” Jeremiah was trembling with anger. 

Bruce heart was racing. Jeremiah seemed so different. Gone was that innocent and meek man he met. 

Then the trembling stop and Jeremiah was calm again. “All the lies about Jerome mutilating an alleycat, holding a knife to my throat and setting my bed on fire. I wanted to do those things. But I didn’t have the guts to do it. I being a little kid were scared by my thoughts so I was split in two. There was the Jeremiah who was meek, shy and scared of his own darkness. Then there was the true Jeremiah who welcomed the darkness. Deep down in a cage, the real me was plotting all these years to come on top”

Bruce eyes widen in shock but he still try to reach out to the Jeremiah he knows, “Jeremiah think about what you are saying. This isn’t you.”

Jeremiah eyes lit up, “But this is me. The insanity gas brought out the real me.”

Bruce mouth gaped open, “The Insanity gas?”

Jeremiah grinned sinisterly, “Before Jerome died. He set a trap for me. One last present. He sprayed me with his insanity gas. A special mixture he made just for me. That gas gave me the boost I needed to wake up and overpower other Jeremiah’s mind. He thought he was hallucinating Jerome. But he realise he is not Jerome. He is me. The real Jeremiah. Those lies turned Jerome in to the version of myself that I could have become. So I found it fitting to morph in to him so that other me would snap and pull the trigger that will finally make him see eye to eye. In the end He and I became one.”

“You have a brilliant mind Jeremiah,” said Bruce. “Don’t waste it on becoming like Jerome.”

Jeremiah laughed, “Me? Like Jerome? I don’t think so. You know I’m competitive. I will be better than Jerome.”

Suddenly Jerome followers came charging up the hill. They grabbed Bruce and Jeremiah.

“No!” Bruce screamed.

All the followers were chanting, “Long Live Jerome, Long Live Jerome.” Jeremiah was laughing while they were chanting until one of the male followers shouted, “Jerome is victorious at last.”

Jeremiah stopped laughing instantly, took out his gun and shoot the male follower in the neck. There was a loud bang and blood splatter on Jeremiah’s face. His eyes blinked as blood got in to his eye. 

There was silence as everyone eye’s were on Jeremiah, “Jerome Victorious? Are you serious? Jerome is dead. Haven’t you been paying attention?” He asked, eyeing daggers to everyone.

Jeremiah took off his glasses and threw them away. He grabbed his white handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face, revealing a stroke of white skin. 

“Throw me a Wake at the GCPD,” Jeremiah said imitating Jerome’s voice. All the followers eyes widen as they finally realised that Jeremiah was the one who recorded himself on the tape that a mystery masked figure played for them while they were burying Jerome’s body. 

“I am the one who is victorious,” said Jeremiah, his voice sounding huskier. 

Jeremiah wiped the rest of his face, revealing that his whole face was white. He took contacts out of his eyes, revealing their natural colour to be green. 

Bruce was shock. He find it hard to believe that the Jeremiah he fell for had turn in to this other person.

Jeremiah smiled at Bruce, “Sorry for hiding my true face, Bruce. But when the other version of Jeremiah asked you to come over, he would be force to tell you about the insanity gas. I wanted to be the one to tell you.”

Jeremiah laughed, “I was very fortunate that Ecco was able to get the makeup I needed, although not by legal means.”

“You force her to do your bidding?” Bruce asked  
“She wanted to do it,” replied Jeremiah. She is devoted to me. No matter which version of me. As long she is able to stay by my side. She will do anything for me. When she found me after I got hit by the gas. I plotted with her. She would play the tape to Jerome’s follower while I tried to merge with other Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah looked at Jerome’s follower, “Jerome insanity gas didn’t drive me mad like he thought it would. He thought I would continue his work to turn this city in to a mad house?” 

Jeremiah looks at Bruce, “Remember I told you that I wanted to do great things for Gotham? We’ll definitely do that but first the old Gotham must go away.”

“How are you going to do that?” asked Bruce

Jeremiah smirked, “The generators we built with your money. They can do more than give power to Gotham. They can also be use as bombs to tear Gotham apart.”

“Jeremiah please, think about what you are saying,” Bruce pleaded. “Your generator can be use to help Gotham. But you’re going to destroy Gotham just to prove you’re better than Jerome? That’s mad.”

Jeremiah glared at Bruce, “This is not about being better than Jerome. This is about showing the city what true greatness can accomplish as oppose to madness. 

Jeremiah eyes scan over the followers, “Join me and you will see a new Gotham that is free.”

The followers were silent for a moment before one of them chanted, “Jeremiah Jeremiah.” Then all of them chanted “Jeremiah Jeremiah.” 

Jeremiah looks at Bruce, “For years I dreamed about how I would changed Gotham. But the old Jeremiah would just brush them aside as nightmares. Now they will become a reality.”

“Jeremiah don’t do this,” Bruce pleaded one more time. “Come back to me.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Don’t worry Brucie, I still very much like you and want you by my side all the time.” Jeremiah leaned towards Bruce and peck him on the lips. But Bruce didn’t smile. 

Jeremiah smirked and then knocks out Bruce with his fist. He then look at his followers, “Lock him up. We’ve got work to do.”


	5. One Bad Day

After that confrontation in the cemetery, Jeremiah, Ecco and Jerome’s ex followers were loading all the built power generators into the truck at the loading dock of at Wayne Research Facility. 

The first thing he saw after being sprayed by the insanity gas was the blue prints for the generator. Then he thought about his dreams of changing Gotham. Thus he knew how he could do it. Bruce was quick when it came to ordering the parts. The perks of being a billionaire. They were already there when Jeremiah and Ecco arrived. 

Unbeknownst to other Jeremiah, on the night of his transformation, he and Ecco actually took hostage of all the late workers and forced them to build his generators. There were about 100 people on the job. They were all scared of being shot with Bazookas. Two of many weapons Ecco and Jeremiah keep hidden in the depths of the labyrinth. Ecco had acquire it from a gangster in exchange for Jeremiah’s chemical mixture that he experimented on. It can be use as poison which the gangster needed. 

On the day of Jerome’s death, Bruce had told Jeremiah in detail all about Wayne research including where the factory is on the way to Pasley square so finding the place wasn’t hard.

Jeremiah and Ecco returned to the bunker at dawn where the other Jeremiah was able to finally take control of the driver seat.

“All of this could wipe the city away,” said Ecco, pointing to the many generators

“Gotham will become a blank canvas,” said Jeremiah. “I will create a new dawn. The start of a new era.”

“We will rule it together,” added Ecco

Jeremiah grabbed her hand “Ecco, Make sure that my followers do what is planned.”

Ecco nodded, “And you will deal with Bruce Wayne.”

Jeremiah smirked, “I’ll be prepping him to survive in my Gotham.

 

***

Bruce woke up to a cold hard floor. The lights on the ceiling were dimmed. He stood up and looked around. He was in a boxed room where the walls were concrete. There was cracks in the wall marking the shape of the door. The last thing he remembers was Jeremiah kissing him and knocking him out

Bruce’s eye found a camera built in to the wall. He walked closer to it. “Jeremiah! I’m not some animal you can lock up,” shouted Bruce.

Suddenly the door open and Jeremiah walked in. He was wearing a two colour jacket. One side was blue while the other side was black. There was a tint of green on the collars. He also had a green sequence tie on. 

“I could never compare you to an animal,” said Jeremiah, feigning offence.

“What do you want with me?” asked Bruce

Jeremiah walked closer until there was only a small gap between the two men. “There is a darkness in you Bruce, that is very much like me. But first we must set it free.”

“We both have a darkness inside of us,” said Bruce. He leaned in closer to Jeremiah, “The difference is, I can control mine.”

Jeremiah smiled, “I was like you once. At war with my true nature. Your true nature is not this, Bruce. I want to help you.”

Bruce starred at those chap lips. They were redder than the last time he saw him. Was Jeremiah truly lost? 

Bruce grabbed Jeremiah’s hand, “I want to help you Jeremiah. You are better than this. You can do a lot of good with that brilliant mind of yours.”

Jeremiah stare at Bruce, his eyes getting softer, “Do you really believe that?”

Bruce nodded, “I believe in you Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah smiled but more like the Jeremiah that Bruce knows. But then Jeremiah’s smile turned back to sinister.

“Face the Reality Bruce,” said Jeremiah. “The two Jeremiah has merge. Didn’t you listen to what I said at the cemetery? There is no going back.”

Bruce saw that there is no going back now. He pulled his hand away, disappointed.

Jeremiah frowned, “You don’t like me any more Bruce?” He then smirked, “Don’t worry when I’m done with you, you’ll want me.”

Jeremiah’s watch beep, “Oh look at the time. Let’s take a walk,”

Bruce glared and step back. 

Jeremiah shake his head and took out his gun, “Don’t make this harder for me Bruce. I’d hate to spill your blood.”

Bruce eyes widen in fear. He walked forward and Jeremiah wrap his arms around Bruce’s arm and led him out of the room.

***

After a few turns in the maze, Jeremiah and Bruce stopped walking and the younger man took a large gasped at the sight of Alfred strapped to the chair. There was a wound on his shoulder and leg. Two of Jeremiah’s followers were waiting for them.

Bruce tried to run towards Alfred but Jeremiah hold him back, pointing the gun at his head. He frowned at Jeremiah, “What the hell are you doing?”

Jeremiah with a calm expression replied, “To set that darkness free, you first must loose what you love the most. Now my followers told me that your butler is very close to you.”

Bruce glared at Jeremiah, “I swear if you don’t let him go-“

“You’ll do what?” Jeremiah cut off. “Will you kill me Bruce?” Jeremiah gestured to his followers and they both held Bruce while he walked over to Alfred. 

As on cue another follower rolled in a table filled with all sorts of tools. Bruce knew what was going to happen. “Jeremiah!” Bruce shouted

Jeremiah picked up a cigarette burner that was already turned on. He looked at Bruce, “You are in for a transformative experience.”

Jeremiah then put the cigarette burner on Alfred’s cheek causing the man to scream. He hold it there smiling at the older man’s scream.

Bruce pulled against the hold of the followers and screamed for Jeremiah to stop. 

Jeremiah stopped and took the cigarette lighter away. He looked at Bruce who had a look of pain in his face. This stirred something within Jeremiah. Old feelings of the other Jeremiah. The one who didn’t want to see Bruce get hurt. 

But he quickly push them aside and grabbed the knuckle brace. He slid it on his fingers. “I really don’t like seeing you unhappy, Bruce. But sacrifices must be made.”

Bruce grimaced as Jeremiah punched Alfred in the face. He punched again and again. Blood flying everywhere and landing on Jeremiah. Each punch increased the rage in Bruce until it explode.

Bruce screamed and with the power of his rage was able to escape the restraints of Jeremiah’s follower. As Alfred fell unconscious, the younger man charge at Jeremiah and pushed him to the ground with Bruce landing on top of the red head. 

The Brunette punched Jeremiah repeatedly in the face, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Jeremiah welcomed the punches with a laugh. This stop Bruce for a moment as he recalled punching a laughing Jerome at the hall of mirrors. 

Jeremiah took this opportunity to kiss Bruce on the lips which allowed his followers to hit him on the head. Bruce fell unconscious on top of Jeremiah. His head resting on Jeremiah's shoulder.   
The two followers made a move to pick Bruce up but Jeremiah shouted, “No! I will be the one to take him away.”

The followers back away while Jeremiah gently push Bruce off his body. He stood up and lift the younger man with his arms like he was a damsel in distress.

Jeremiah walked all the way to his room where he laid Bruce on his bed. He noticed there was blood on Bruce’s lip. Jeremiah grabbed a tissue and wiped it away. 

He walked to his bathroom and clean the blood off his face before returning back to the unconscious figure.

“You look so peaceful,” said Jeremiah. “I really hate seeing you in pain Bruce, I really do. But just like Jerome I drove him insane. Now I must drive you insane so that we can truly be together. For how can you love a beast like me? Unless we truly see eye to eye.”

Jeremiah leaned towards Bruce and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly his watch beeped. Jeremiah look at the time. It was time for part two of his plans.

 

***

Bruce woke up rubbing the back of his head. He realised he was in a different room. He was on a bed. There was a television in front of him. It turned on by itself and there was Alfred strapped to a chair. Next to him was the machine used for electrocution of mentally ill patients. There were wires attached to Alfred’s head. 

Jeremiah appeared on screen next to the machine. He smiled and pulled the lever that started electrocuting Alfred. The screams were ear piercing that Bruce had to cover his ears. A look of horror filled his face as blood started coming out of his nose. 

Bruce run towards the door and was surprised that it was unlock. Before the maze was lit up but now it was dark. Bruce step in to the maze where a projector was showing Selina getting shot at the sirens club. Bruce heart jumped. Then he sense someone was behind him. 

“Jeremiah!” Bruce turned around but a hooded figure sprayed him with a gas. His vision warped and spun around and around. Then it settled and became hazy.   
That was when the bodies start appearing, First it was Alfred laying on the ground, smoke coming out of his mouth. Bruce ran to Alfred and kneeled beside him but his vision blurred and cleared to show Selina laying dead with a gun shot wound. 

“All it took was one bad day,” said a female voice he knew. He stood up and turned around to face his mother looking pale and zombie like. Thomas Wayne also appeared in the same state, “You should of done something Bruce. Now we are dead because of you.”

“You’re always getting me hurt,” said a zombie like Alfred from behind Bruce

“Everyone you love is dead,” said a zombie like Selina appearing next to Alfred. “It is all your fault.”

Bruce head was spinning. His heart is pounding in his chest. Sweat easing down his forehead. Everyone he loves are dead and now standing in front of him. 

So he screamed out in pain. Hoping that this was all a dream. But they didn’t disappear. His Parents, Alfred and Selina are still there looking angry at him. Bruce sunk to the floor and put his head in his knees as he cried. He just want all the pain to end. 

“Bruce,” called the voice of Jeremiah

Bruce lift his head and saw Jeremiah looking worried. But Bruce doesn’t buy it, “Don’t pretend to worry about me, Jeremiah. You did all of this.”

“But I do worry about you Bruce,” said Jeremiah. “This process is a hard one that I really don’t want to put you through.”

Bruce frowned, “Bullshit!”

Jeremiah remained calmed like the word didn’t affect him, “What do you want to do to me Bruce?”

“I want to rip your head off!” Bruce growled

Jeremiah unfazed replied calmly, “I doubt you can do that. Maybe choking me to death is the better option.”

Bruce trembled in anger. How can Jeremiah remained so calm? It really sets him on edge. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabs Jeremiah’s throat. His anger and grief gave strength to his hands as they squeezed the older mans throat. 

Jeremiah being one step ahead pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Bruce in the stomach. The tight grip loosen allowing Jeremiah to breathe. The brunette sank down and started breathing heavily

As on cue the lights turned on and Ecco joined Jeremiah, along with two followers. Ecco put a bandaid on the wound to stop the bleeding.

“Two bombs have been set off in upper and middle areas of Gotham,” reported Ecco. “The Cops are split up. Your followers followed their script well. But Jim Gordon is now aware that Bruce is missing and is approaching as we speak”

“Take Bruce to the safe house,” said Jeremiah. “I will deal with Gordon.”

Ecco nodded

“Don’t let Bruce die,” said Jeremiah

“He will be alive when you see him again,” assured Ecco.

The followers lifted Bruce up and followed Ecco through the maze. Jeremiah watch on as Bruce was whisked away from him.


	6. One side of Jeremiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah comforts Bruce. A short transition chapter :)

Jeremiah’s back was facing the door when Jim Gordon approached his office. 

“Hello Jim,” Jeremiah turned around and smiled at Jim who looked surprised.

“Oh I got a cosmetic upgrade,” Jeremiah brushed his hand through his hair. 

“Where is Bruce Wayne?” asked Jim

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulder, “I’m not sure. He didn’t show up to the cemetery like I hoped.”

“Don’t lie to me,” said Jim. “You kidnap him.”

Jeremiah laughed, “Why would I kidnap him?”

“Because just like your brother, you are obsess with Bruce Wayne,” replied Jim

Jeremiah frowned, “Don’t compare me to that psycho. He wanted to kill Bruce. I actually like the man. He is very wise for his age.”

Jim sigh, “Stop stalling. Where is Bruce?”

Jeremiah sigh, “Fine. I’ll show you to him.” He led the way out of his office and in to the maze. 

After a few twist & turns he led Jim in to the boxed room where Bruce was kept before. But instead of Bruce, it was Alfred. He was looking around the room like he was lost.

“Alfred!” Jim run towards him. But Alfred screamed angrily, and attack Jim, knocking him to the ground. 

Jeremiah sneaked out and lock the door. Alfred was sprayed with the same box of insanity gas that Jeremiah himself was sprayed with. Apparently there was some leftover.

Jeremiah straighten his tie. Now he can check on his favourite man.

***

Bruce was still unconscious when Jeremiah arrived at the safe house. Ecco was reading a book but she closed it and stood up, “The wound is not fatal. He will be alright.”

“Thank you, Ecco,” said Jeremiah. “You may now continue with the preparations of the bombs.”

Ecco nodded and left the room. Jeremiah sat next to Bruce and hold his hand. He rubbed it with thumb. “My own sleeping beauty,” said Jeremiah.

Then Bruce seemed to mumble something but his eyes remain close. “What is it darling?” asked Jeremiah

“Jeremiah,” Bruce said slowly. “Please come back to me,”

“I’m here Bruce,” said Jeremiah, squeezing his hand. Suddenly Bruce’s body heaved upwards and he began to sweat, “No please! Make it stop! No more dead bodies! I didn’t mean for everyone to die.” Jeremiah felt his forehead. It felt really hot. The fear toxin seem to have cause a fever. 

Jeremiah run to the bathroom and grab wet a small towel in cold water. He squeeze out excess water and run back to Bruce. He put it on Bruce’s forehead.

“Shhhh it’s okay,” Jeremiah cooed. “I’m still here with you.” There was a wet patch on Bruce’s black blouse. Jeremiah ran and grab another wet towel before unbuttoning Bruce’s blouse. He gently wipe down his chest to cool him down.

Tears fell down Bruce’s cheek as he cried, “I couldn’t save everyone. Jeremiah especially. Why does he have to go when I just fallen in love with him?”

Jeremiah gasped. Bruce in love with him? There was certainly an attraction and fondness between them. A mutual feeling that he and the old Jeremiah share. Jeremiah knows that he wants to be with Bruce for some reason. A reason he couldn’t describe. Now the reason is very clear. He is in love with Bruce too. He has been since the moment they first met.

Jeremiah wipe the tears away from Bruce, “I didn’t go anywhere. And I love you too.” 

Jeremiah lean forward to kiss Bruce. The brunette was trembling but it stopped when their mouths connect. Jeremiah pulled away, happy that Bruce seemed to calm down.  
Then Bruce said, “Jeremiah please stay with me.”

Jeremiah smiled and got in the bed with Bruce. He lay down on his side so he can wrapped his arms around him. Jeremiah just starred at the beautiful boy and then he smiled because he knows that Bruce loves him.


	7. Scared to Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah proves to Bruce that he loves him.
> 
> But Bruce is left confused and scared by his feelings.

Bruce felt someones arm around him. He opened his eyes and looked to the side. Jeremiah was asleep next to him. Bruce felt something slid off his forehead. It was a towel. Did he have a fever?

Bruce carefully remove Jeremiah’s arm and sat up. Another towel slip from his chest. He saw that his blouse was also opened. Did Jeremiah take care of him?

Bruce shake his head. He can’t think like that. Jeremiah is a killer. He killed Alfred and Selina. He stood up and walked to the door. It has to be locked. He examined the lock. It was a key pad, meaning he can’t unlock it using something like a hair clip or a pin.

Bruce tried some random combinations but it all failed. “You’re trying to leave?” asked Jeremiah, getting out of bed. “After taking care of you?”

“Taking care of me?” Bruce asked frowning, “You killed two people I cared about!” he shouted

“Yes I did,” Jeremiah admitted bluntly. “But I got the results I wanted.” Jeremiah walked closer to Bruce who was glaring at him.

“There is no results,” denied Bruce

Jeremiah walked closer, “Oh there is a massive result.” Jeremiah moved even closer to Bruce until they were inches apart.

“I tapped in to the darkness that is inside you,” said Jeremiah. “You tried to kill me. You couldn’t control that urge to end my life.”

Bruce eyes widen in shock, “I got sprayed with some toxin.”

“Fear toxin designed to bring out your greatest fear. You alone chose to choke me.”

“I wasn’t thinking straight,” Bruce continued to deny

Jeremiah smiled, “That is right. You act on emotion and your fear overcome you. Loosing your butler and lady is your greatest fear. Now that fear is gone. 

Bruce frowned, “Why would you do that?”

“The world is against us Bruce. People like my followers they only want chaos and destruction. People like my mother they turn a blind eye. People like that man you killed, they take a life without a thought. You needed to know what it feels like to loose everything you hold dear. You needed to know how easily the darkness can break free. It is beyond our control. But the darkness is our advantage. The world is a horrible place and we need to be on par with the world if we are to survive. If we accept that the world is insane and that we are the one’s on the brink of sanity. We could make Gotham our own and no one will hurt or look down on us ever again.”

“Are you saying we have to become criminals?” Bruce asked in disbelief. “You are insane!”

Jeremiah laughed, “You didn’t think so when you were talking in your sleep.”

Bruce frowned, “I don’t talk in my sleep.”

Jeremiah scoff, “Yeah you do. I was right next to you.”

Bruce pursed his lips, “What did I say then?”

Jeremiah smirked, “You said that you didn’t want to loose me.” Jeremiah poke Bruce, “And that you have fallen in love with me.”

Bruce remember that dream of fighting Jeremiah. He didn’t want to fight Jeremiah but the man had fallen deep in to insanity. Bruce had lost another person close to him. He couldn’t fallen in love with Jeremiah, could he?

“You’re lying,” said Bruce. 

Jeremiah sighed, “Still in denial. Well there is one way to find out if lying or not.

Bruce scoff, “Like what?”

Jeremiah pushed Bruce against the door and kissed him. At first Bruce tried to push the man away but his body said otherwise. The fighting stop and the brunette gave in to his desires. Their kisses becoming in sync with each other. Bruce let Jeremiah’s tongue venture deeper in to his mouth. While Jeremiah let Bruce do the same with his.They could feel each other hardening down below. 

Jeremiah pulled Bruce’s lip before proceeding to massage the harden bulge. Bruce moaned and Jeremiah liked it so he did it again. This time Bruce moaned even louder.

Then Jeremiah smirked, “Am I the only one doing the work? Or are you going to participate?”

Bruce laughed and also massage Jeremiah’s bulge causing the other to moan. “Oh Bruce I really want you to suck me.”

Bruce look at the other man, “I never done that before.”

“Me either,” said Jeremiah. 

Bruce lick his lips and kneeled down. He unzip Jeremiah’s pants, followed by his underwear to release his full length. 

Bruce grabbed Jeremiah’s hips and kissed the head before taking the other’s cock in his mouth. Jeremiah smiled and moaned as Bruce worked his mouth on the full length. His hand grabbing the brunette’s hair as the pleasure spiked with each stroke he got.

“Oh Bruce, you’re so good,” Jeremiah moaned. “Don’t stop. More! More!”

Jeremiah could feel the release coming. Bruce sense this and paused for a moment before doing a long and painfully slow stroke. Jeremiah leaned backwards as the orgasm took over and he released in to Bruce.

Bruce pulled away and stood up to kiss Jeremiah on the lips, allowing the other to taste himself. 

Jeremiah smiled as he pulled his pants back on, “See I am telling the truth. You have fallen in love with me.”

“But you are a criminal. why do I still like you?” Bruce asked

Jeremiah pondered for a moment, “Maybe you are just insane as I am.”

Bruce sighed, “I guess I am insane if I’m in love with you.”

Bruce then look deeper in to Jeremiah’s eyes, “Or maybe a part of me is still holding on to the Jeremiah I use to know.”

Jeremiah caress Bruce’s face, “Maybe it’s both. Perhaps the old Jeremiah still lives on in my feelings for you.”

Bruce put his hand on Jeremiah’s hand caressing his face, “The old Jeremiah is still in here somewhere.”

Jeremiah frowned and pulled away, “Stop it!” he shouted, eyes big and mad. “This is who I am! Stop forcing me to hide my true self!”

Bruce stagger from the sudden outburst. It scared him. Made him feel unsettled. 

Jeremiah saw that Bruce was scared, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t shouted at you.” He moved closer to Bruce but the younger man backed away.

Jeremiah groaned in frustration, “I’ll give you time to forgive me.” He walked to the door and press the pin on the door before opening and exiting the room. 

Bruce was left alone. He sinked to the floor with his head in his knees. He was so confused. He liked Jeremiah but he shouldn’t. He should be scared of this man. Instead he is scared of his love for him. 

Oh how he wish he could talk to Alfred and Selina. But they are gone.

***

*a few hours earlier*

Tabitha & Barbara were running with the nurses pushing the gurney that carried Selina. They found her bleeding out in the club. It appeared to be a gunshot wound. 

Who would dare hurt the poor girl? Tabitha would ask herself. When she finds out who did this, she would make sure that person wouldn’t see the light of day again. 

“You’ll be alright,” said Tabitha looking down at Selina’s pale face

“Please stay with me,” said Selina

“We’ll be right here waiting,” said Barbara.

Tabitha nodded in agreement.

They reach the doors of the ICU. Tabitha and Barbara watched as Selina was wheeled through the open doors. 

They hold hands as they hoped that their friend will be okay.


	8. Broken

Bruce lifted his head from his knees and stood up to put his ear against the door. It seems to be quiet on the other side. He punched the numbers that Jeremiah had pressed on the keypad. Little did Jeremiah know that Bruce watched him press the numbers and had committed them to memory.

The door opened and Bruce checked to see if it was safe to walk. The corridor ahead of him was empty. He quickly button up his blouse and walked forward. There was a silver lift ahead. He fasten his pace but as he reached the lift, it opened causing him to stop abruptly. 

Two of Jeremiah’s followers came out of the lift. One of them Bruce recognise as Jerome’s Ex-follower, Jongleur. But the other one he didn’t recognise. He was big, bald and muscular. 

“You are one naughty boy,” said Jongleur, smirking at him. “Jeremiah was right to send you a bodyguard.” The lift door closes behind them. 

Bruce glared and held his fist up. The muscular man strike first and Bruce blocked it by grabbing his wrist, ready to twist it but the man managed to pull out of Bruce grasp, causing him to stagger forwards from the force of the pull. Bruce strike at the man but he took in the punches like they were nothing. The man took in the younger man surprise as an opportunity and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. The punch was so strong that Bruce’s vision blurred. 

Then pain strike his left ribs as the man use tons of force to kick at both his ribs. Bruce felt his ribs cracked as the man strike again. Then he felt his stomach searing with pain caused by the man strong kick His blouse soaking with blood again. The man kneeled beside Bruce, frowning at him.

“You’re a whore who deserved to be punished,” said the man in a deep voice.

Bruce glared and spat at the man. The man trembled and lifted the Bruce up before throwing him against the wall. Bruce felt searing pain shot up his back. He landed on his stomach but was painfully flipped over by the men who strike another punch. Then they both hear the lift door opens, followed by a gunshot. Bruce watched as the large man fell next to him with a bullet in his head. 

Jeremiah appeared in his line of sight looking very unhappy at the sight before him,   
“Such a disappointment,” Jeremiah said to the dead body. “Perhaps your son will be more promising than you.”

Jeremiah turned to Jongleur who was looking at him with fear. Jeremiah trembled in anger and shouted, “I told you that no one is to hurt Bruce!” 

“I couldn’t stop him,” Jongleur spoke, voice shake him. “He is too strong.”

Jeremiah fired his gun at Jongleur leg causing the other to shout in pain.

“I don’t care if you got injured!” shouted Jeremiah. “Bruce is the only one I care about!”

“I’m sorry,” Jongleur whimpered 

Jeremiah frowned and shot Jongleur in the heart. He then ran to Bruce who was looking very pale and breathing very rapidly.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry,” said Jeremiah, kneeling down beside him and pressing his hand on the open wound.

“Jeremiah,” Bruce said in between breaths. “I need to go to a hospital.” 

Jeremiah shake his head, “I can find you a nurse to treat you here.”

Bruce then coughed heavily, blood coming out of his mouth, “Please Jeremiah, I broken my ribs and I think my spine too.”

Bruce coughed again and more blood come out. Jeremiah heart pounded in his chest.

Bruce grabbed Jeremiah’s hand, “You will loose me if you keep me here,”

Jeremiah eyes widen in fear. He look at the broken state his beautiful boy is in. He saw the boy grew more paler. He look liked he was dying. Jeremiah doesn’t want to loose Bruce for sure.

Jeremiah nodded and press the button on the lift before picking Bruce up. The lift doors open and he quickly enter the lift.

***

Ecco was driving fast, swerving other cars in a hurry. Jeremiah sat with Bruce lying down at the back.

He look down and saw Bruce close his eyes. “Bruce, darling, please stay awake for me.”

But Bruce’s head loped sideways so Jeremiah screamed, “Ecco, Hurry up!”

“Jeremiah what about the bombs?” asked Ecco. “We planned to explode a few buildings in half an hour. There is one near the hospital we are going”

“Deactivate the one near the hospital,” said Jeremiah. 

Ecco nodded and speed in to the driveway of the hospital. Jeremiah exit the car with Bruce in his arms. He entered the hospital calling out for help. 

“That is Jeremiah Valeska,” said a female receptionist.

“Call the cops for all I care!” Jeremiah shouted. “But please just save Bruce Wayne. He is dying here!”

The receptionist eyes widen in realisation. She picked up the phone and spoke to someone on the other line.

Soon two nurses came in with a gurney. Jeremiah lay Bruce on it. The nurses pushed the gurney with Jeremiah following closely behind. 

“You’ll be alright,” Jeremiah said to an unconscious Bruce.

The nurse have reach the ICU. Jeremiah watch as Bruce disappeared behind the doors. 

Jeremiah sat on the chair and waited anxiously for news on Bruce’s condition.

***  
10 minutes later, Harvey Bullock and Detective Harper arrived with guns pointing at Jeremiah. 

“Get up with your hands on your head!” said Harvey.

“Have you found James Gordon yet?” asked Jeremiah who remained seated

Harvey glared, “We found him but we can’t free him. That door is bulletproof.”

“I can give you to code to open it,” said Jeremiah

“Why would you do that?” asked a surprise Harvey

“Let me stay with Bruce Wayne until I know he is better and I’ll give you the code to set James Gordon free and also the butler.”

“How do we know this isn’t a trap?” asked Harvey

Jeremiah looked pleadingly at Harvey, “I just want to know if Bruce is okay. He is all that matters to me.”

Harvey saw real emotion in Jeremiah’s face. The freak seemed to really care for the boy. So he put his gun down followed by Harper. She took out her notepad.

“Okay what is the code?” she asked

“190218,” said Jeremiah.

Harper ripped out the paper and gave it to Harvey, “I will watch over Jeremiah.”

Harvey nodded and walked away. 

Jeremiah looked at the doors, wanting the doctor to come out already. Then he saw a male doctor approaching the door. 

As soon as the door opened, Jeremiah asked, “How is Bruce?”

The doctor replied,“The trauma to his ribs has punctured his lungs but we can suck out the air using a tube. But he has severely broken his back. He might be permanently paralysed.”

Jeremiah gasped, “No, he can’t be paralysed.”

“I’m sorry but this is a strong possibility,” said the doctor.

“Can I see him?” asked Jeremiah

The doctor nodded

Detective Harper took out her badge, “I’ll have to go in with him.”

The doctor nodded again, looking uneasy because he is not use to having a criminal and a detective entering the ICU to see a patient.

***

Jeremiah looked through the glass at Bruce on the bed with a tube in his mouth. He had his green gown that he must wear when entering the room. Jeremiah opened the door and walked inside. 

Jeremiah walked forward, eyes on Bruce. It hurt him to see Bruce attached to a tube and that there is a possibility that he might be paralysed. He berate himself for not being careful in choosing a good guard. Now Bruce was paying the price. 

He grabbed a chair and put it next to Bruce. He wrapped his hand around Bruce, “I’m so sorry Bruce,” he said.

Jeremiah hardly cried. Even old Jeremiah. But now he could feel tears in his eyes. He was a monster. He shouldn’t feel any emotion. That was more like the old Jeremiah who felt emotion. But right now he couldn’t care less about that.

So with his head on Bruce’s hand, He cried which then become a sob.


	9. Black Smoke in the ICU

Jeremiah was still sobbing when he heard his voice speaking beside him, “So the monster does love and feel sadness,”

Jeremiah looked up and saw himself, well the old Jeremiah. The one with the normal looking skin and glasses.

“What are you doing here?” asked Jeremiah. “I thought we merge.”

“I accepted your darkness,” said old Jeremiah. “But you haven’t accept that little humanity you have. Humanity in the form of you caring for Bruce.”

“I don’t care for Bruce. I love Bruce,” said Jeremiah

Old Jeremiah shook his head, “That is your obsession with the young man. You’re confusing it with love. Kidnapping him, trying to make him like you, that is your possessive behaviour.”

“What’s the difference?” asked Jeremiah

“When you love someone. You would put them first. You accept them for who they are,” explained old Jeremiah. 

“I accept Bruce for who he truly is,” argued Jeremiah

“Your mind is warped Jeremiah. Bruce is a good person. He can control his inner darkness. Unlike you.”

“You are the one with the warped mind,” said Jeremiah

Old Jeremiah laughed, “I find it hard to believe. Anyways you feel anger and sadness for the boy. You care deeply for him. He is your humanity. The one that brings out your feelings. You’re becoming like me.”

Jeremiah didn’t want to become like old Jeremiah. If he start feeling, he will be too weak to survive the horrible world that was against him. No he must cut all feelings. He let Bruce’s hand go, stood up and noticed that Detective Harper was gone. He didn’t gave a second thought about it. He hover his hand above Bruce’s throat. 

“Can you really kill him?” asked old Jeremiah

Jeremiah wrapped his hand around Bruce’s throat but his hands couldn’t squeeze. He make another move to squeeze and there is an aching pain in his chest. The pain felt like a stab to the heart. It actually hurt to want to kill Bruce. Then he thought of life without Bruce Wayne. Even just thinking about it hurts.

Jeremiah pulled his hand away, “I can’t kill Bruce, Killing him will make my life meaningless.”

“What about the feelings you have?” asked old Jeremiah

“What feelings?” asked Jeremiah. “I’m allowed to be upset and sad that someone has hurt my things. Bruce is my thing. These feelings are just a part of what you call my obsession.”

“You don’t mean that,” said old Jeremiah

“I mean it. Now go away.”

Old Jeremiah disappeared. Jeremiah smiled. He has won. He could never loose to old Jeremiah.

Suddenly the room went dark and something pushed Jeremiah against the wall. Then the light went back on and Jeremiah noticed two ninjas were next to Bruce. One ninja was holding Jeremiah against the wall

“What are you doing?” Jeremiah struggled to break free

The ninjas did not speak. One of them took out a knife while the other took out a vial. The ninja held Bruce’s hand as he slice it open, blood leaking in to the vial.

Jeremiah trembled in anger. How dare they touch his Bruce. Suddenly the lights went off again. Jeremiah felt the other ninja released him.

When the lights turn back on. Jeremiah and Bruce were the only one’s left in the room.

Suddenly the heart rate machine started beeping and began to flatline. Jeremiah was about to run to call the doctor when he felt something in his pocket. He took it out and it was a green vial with a note wrapped around it. The note said, ‘This will save Bruce’s life’.

Jeremiah ran to Bruce, took the tube out and pour the green liquid in his mouth. The heart rate monitor immediately stop flatlining and was beeping at a normal rate.

Jeremiah took a breath of relief. He look down and saw the cut on Bruce’s hand had healed itself. 

He heard footsteps outside. He turned to the window and saw the doctor pulling Detective Harper up. She rubbed her head and looked confused

The doctor and nurses came inside and was surprise to find everything is okay. 

“I almost lost him,” said Jeremiah. “But he came back.” He turned to look at Bruce. He gasped as Bruce’s eyes open.

“Hi Bruce,” said Jeremiah.

“Hi,” said Bruce, a bit groggy.

“Mr Wayne, Can you please move your legs for me?” asked the Doctor

Bruce moved his leg and Jeremiah saw movement under the blanket.

“Now your hands,” said the doctor.

Bruce took his hand out of the blanket.

“Lastly can you sit up for me?” asked the doctor.

Bruce easily sat up like he wasn’t injured in the first place.

“I am very surprise,” said the doctor. “Usually people with a broken back get paralysed.”

“Bruce is a special case,” said Jeremiah smiling.

Bruce couldn’t help but smile back. It was like his smile was contagious. 

“Can you breath fine?” asked the Doctor

“I’m breathing normal,” replied Bruce.

The doctor smiled, “You can go home now.”

Jeremiah smiled at the doctor,”Thank you for your help.” Then Jeremiah took out his gun and shoot at the doctor and the nurses.

Bruce gasped in horror and Detective Harper went to take out her gun but it was gone. 

Jeremiah was about to shoot but Bruce jumped out of the bed and knock him over. The gun slide over to the wall. Bruce straddled Jeremiah to hold him down while Detective Harper ran to get the gun. 

She aimed the gun at Jeremiah but suddenly black smoke appeared in front of her and morphed in to a man that Bruce knew to well;

Ra’s Al Ghul.

Caught by surprise, Detective Harper was vulnerable. Ra’s grabbed her neck and snapped it. 

“No!” Bruce screamed, getting off Jeremiah.

“Thank you Jeremiah,” said Ra’s. “You helped made it easier for me to get Bruce’s blood. Now I have returned.”

“You two are working together,”? asked Bruce

“I don’t even know who he is,” said Jeremiah, sitting up. “His ninja men came barging in, slice your hand and took your blood.”

Bruce looked at his hand, “I don’t have a cut on my hand.”

“My men gave Jeremiah a vial of the Water you used on Alfred to bring you back from the brink of death,” said Ra’s

Bruce gasped in realisation, “That is why I’m healed.”

Ra’s nodded, “Now we have work to do.”

There was black smoke everywhere and Bruce and Jeremiah felt themselves being whisked away by the darkness.


	10. Jeremiah's Ideal Bruce

Bruce felt himself land on hard ground. The black smoke start to clear and revealed that he was in stoned room. A cave possibly? 

Ra’s Al Ghul was standing in front of him. Behind him was a TV that was showing a building in Gotham in flames. He look around for Jeremiah but he wasn’t there

“Why did you bring me here? Where is Jeremiah?” asked Bruce

“Jeremiah is fine,” said Ra’s. “I bought you here because it is time for you to begin your training. Gotham needs it Dark Knight.”

“I don’t want to train with you,” said Bruce, scowling

Ra’s sighed, “Look at the TV screen Bruce.”

Bruce saw the screen showing different images of various buildings in Gotham in flames. It showed lots people robbing many stores, a male harassing a woman. 

“Gotham is your home, isn’t it?” asked Ra’s

“Yes,” said Bruce

“Didn’t you fund Jeremiah Valeska to build the generators?” Ra’s continued asking

“Yes,” replied Bruce, feeling the guilt rise.

“Aren’t you in a way responsible for the mess Gotham is in,?”

“Jerome turned Jeremiah this way,” said Bruce. “The Jeremiah I knew really did want to use the generators for good.”

“Don’t you feel any guilt at all,” berated Ra’s. “Your home is in danger.”

Bruce think of home and how Alfred isn’t there anymore. How he was not able to hang out with Selina. Then heard Jeremiah speak in his mind, “You don’t have a home left. Everyone you love is gone.” Bruce trembled in anger.

“I do feel guilt!” Bruce raised his voice. “But why should I save Gotham? I have nothing l care for back there. Alfred, Selina and Jeremiah. They are all gone.”  
“All the more reason for you to fight back,” said Ra’s. 

“No,” said Bruce. “Maybe it’s time for me to stop caring.”

“Do you really want to that?” asked Ra’s

A tear fell down Bruce’s cheek, “I just want the pain to stop.”

“I feel it all the time,” Bruce continued. “The only time I’m not feeling pain was when I’m with Jeremiah at his safe house. It’s crazy when you think about it.”

“Jeremiah must be really special to you,” said Ra’s

“He is,” replied Bruce. “Both versions of him.”

“I can take the pain away from you,” said Ra’s. “That way you can be with Jeremiah for sure.”

“I thought you wanted me to become your dark knight,” Bruce eyebrow creased in confusion.

“It seems like I have to go with an alternate plan,” said Ra’s. “You clearly have no will to train.”

“I just lost my loved ones,” argued Bruce, “Death tends to dampen someone’s will.”

Ra’s nodded and took out a needle with a red base. It was similar to the one that the shaman used last year. 

“Is this what you truly want?” asked Ra’s

“Yes,” said Bruce.

Ra’s stick the needle in his forehead and then everything went black.

***  
Bruce find himself standing in front of two grave holes. Each has got a coffin inside. He look at the headstone which said, Alfred Pennyworth and Selina Kyle.

He heard a cough beside him. Bruce turned and saw Jeremiah beside him holding Selina’s whip and Alfred’s ring. Jeremiah look like his old-self. Like the first time Bruce met him. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Bruce

Jeremiah scoffed, “I’m helping you of course. We need to bury these and then you’ll be like me.”

Jeremiah handed the whip and ring to Bruce. He took it and threw them in their respective grave. 

He looked for a shovel and was about to ask Jeremiah when he saw that the redhead was already holding two shovels.

Bruce took one and turned to look at the two graves, “Which one are you going to do?”

“You have to decide that,” replied Jeremiah. 

“I’ll do Alfred,” said Bruce. He begun shoving dirt back in to the grave hole. 

Jeremiah did the same with the other grave. 

While Bruce was throwing dirt, He started to have flashes of memories with Alfred. Memories such as training with him, building a bomb to blow up the door to his father’s office and watching the sunrise with him. 

It was too much for Bruce to handle so he stopped, leaned on the shovel and cried. He never really got the chance to cry for Alfred and Selina. Slowly he felt warmth crept up his arms as he felt another’s arm wrapped around him.

He looked up and saw that it was Jeremiah. His eyes were soft and kind. Bruce missed those eyes so much. 

He buried his head in Jeremiah’s shoulder and wept. He just let it all out. 

Jeremiah rubbed his back, “It may seemed hard letting go. But life will get better after.”

Bruce looked up, “Do you really believe that?”

Jeremiah nodded, “I do.”

“But how do I let go?” asked Bruce. “I can’t even finish covering up the grave.”

Jeremiah sighed, “Yeah I can see that. Maybe you should burn the coffin and their items. Burn them and you burn any emotional attachments you have with Alfred and Selina.”

Jeremiah backed away to reveal a bottle of gasoline. He dig into his pockets and took out a lighter. 

Bruce trembled, “I don’t know if I can.”

“I’ll be right here with you,” Jeremiah smiled. He leaned in and kiss Bruce.

Bruce wiped away his tears and stood up. He picked up the bottle and pour gasoline into the two graves and all over the headstones. 

Jeremiah tap his shoulder which grabbed Bruce’s attention. Jeremiah held out two lighters. Bruce took one of them.

Together they turn it on and lit the headstones. then they threw the lit lighter in to the grave. 

Bruce and Jeremiah watched as the coffin and the item caught on fire. The ring melt immediately and the whip turned to dust. 

Suddenly there was a chuckle. Bruce turned to the source of the sound. It was Jeremiah but with unnaturally pale skin and pale green eyes. 

“I won Bruce,” gloated Jeremiah. “I have proven it really does take one bad day to drive a person insane.”

Suddenly Bruce’s chest start to hurt. Jeremiah moved closer until he was able to put his hand on Bruce’s chest. 

“I made you give up on that pure heart of yours,” hissed Jeremiah. “That heart that feels so much love and compassion.”

A tear escaped Bruce’s eye, “Please make the pain stop.”

Jeremiah smirked and shove his hand inside Bruce’s chest. The pain felt almost unbearable. But Jeremiah quickly shove his hand out, taking Bruce’s heart with it.

Bruce fell to the ground. Jeremiah stand above him holding his heart. “Let’s see how long you can survive without this.” 

As Bruce’s vision turn to black he can hear Jeremiah’s sinister laugh.  
***

Jeremiah sat in some kind of underground cell. It was bare save for the bench he was sitting in. He was waiting for someone to tell him what was going on. He got a city to blow and that man who bought him here is stopping him from enjoying the destruction.

The door cell opened and the man who bought them here entered the cell. 

“Care to explain why you bought me here,?” asked Jeremiah

“My name is Ra’s Al Ghul,” said the man. “I only wanted a word with Bruce. You can have him back.”

Jeremiah frowned, “What is my purpose to you then? Why bring me here?”

“I got to explain to you that your Bruce will be different now,” replied Ra’s. “He will be like you. You have truly won.”

Ra’s got pushed aside by Bruce himself. He looked different. Those murky green eyes were sinister like Jeremiah. 

“Come on Jeremiah. Let’s go fuck some shit up,” said Bruce

Jeremiah gasped, “Bruce what happened to you?”

“He has block all human emotions,” said Ra’s. “The pain of loosing his loved ones are too much.”

Bruce walked to Jeremiah and kissed him, “You were right Jeremiah, The world is a shitty place and I’m done being nice.”

Jeremiah smirked, “Are we ready to make Gotham our own?”

Bruce nodded, “Hell yeah.”

Ra’s coughed, “Jeremiah if you ever get tired of this new Bruce. There is a vial in your pocket. Drinking it will put back his emotions.”

Jeremiah scoffed, “I don’t think I will need it. I like this Bruce.” 

Bruce put his arm around Jeremiah, “I feel great. Now please take us back to Gotham.”

 

***

The lift door to Jeremiahs other bunker opened. Jeremiah walked side by side with Bruce. All his followers gasped, including Ecco.

“Sorry for disappearing,” said Jeremiah. “But I came back with a new member, Bruce Wayne.”

Jeremiah gave a warning look to all his followers, “You are to listen to him. You are to treat him like how you treat me. Understood?”

“Jeremiah! Jeremiah!” yelled all the followers.

Jeremiah smiled, “Good now lets blow up all the buildings.”

“Shouldn’t you do a broadcast, like Jerome did?” asked a male follower

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and the male fell dead on the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

Jeremiah look to Bruce who was holding a gun. Jeremiah reach in to his pocket and saw it was empty. There was no remorse in his eyes. 

“Jeremiah isn’t like Jerome,” said Bruce. “Jerome did it for entertainment but Jeremiah doesn’t want entertainment. He just wants to destroy the city and rebuild it.”

Jeremiah smiled, “You know me so well Bruce,”

Bruce took Jeremiah’s hand, “This is what I want. I want you and I want to make Gotham suffer.”

Jeremiah got chills. The good chills. The boy look so determined and it’s turning Jeremiah on. But he will have to satisfy that desire later.

“Let’s welcome Gotham into a new era,” said Jeremiah. Ecco gave him the detonator. Jeremiah click on the button. Three seconds later, everyone could feel the tremors coming from above.

Bruce laughed and Jeremiah loved hearing it. He pulled Bruce towards the corner of the bunker and start kissing him passionately while the earth continues to tremble.


	11. A Villains World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham is ruled by the villains.
> 
> A new villain himself, Bruce asks Jeremiah a question  
> that will shock him.

The club owner was counting his money. He was well aware of Gotham going in to chaos. He had hired body guards to get rid of anyone who dares to disrupt his business.

Suddenly he heard a struggle going on and his men screaming. The owner grabbed his gun from underneath the table. He heard banging on the door and saw it begin to shake.

The door burst open and two young men came in. One was a black haired with unnaturally pale skin holding a gun and the other was a brunette who was holding a bloodied knife. There was blood splattered on his face.

“We want the club,” said the brunette

“And we will take it,” said the black haired. He pulled the trigger and shot the owner dead.

The black haired smirked at the brunette, “Bruce this is our turf now.”

The brunette smiled, “Welcome Home, Jeremiah.” He looked out the large window that showed Gotham in flames. The club they took was on the edge of the docks. Across the waters was the Gotham Bridge

***

*1 month later*

Bruce stab the mans hand with a knife, “I asked for Vodka with Cider!”

He showed the bottle of blank vodka to the sweaty man he just stabbed. “This is just plain Vodka!”

“They ran out sir,” whimpered the man

Bruce trembled and then threw the bottle across the room, causing the man to scream.

“Then you keep looking at other stores until you find me Vodka with Cider,” said Bruce, rubbing his temple. This man was causing him to have a headache.

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” said the man.

Bruce laughed. He took out his gun. The man held his hand up as that would stop Bruce from doing what he is about to do. 

Bang! Jeremiah heard the sound coming from Bruce’s office. He knew someone had piss Bruce off. 

Jeremiah left the couch where he was drinking with his guests. They did not seem surprise by the gunshot. They were frequent guest and knew what Bruce was like.

Jeremiah opened the door to Bruce office and saw a dead man on the floor. A bullet was lodge in his head. Bruce took off his black coat which Jeremiah was relieved to see because that black blouse he wore underneath was so form fitting. 

“You have a higher temper than me,” said Jeremiah, amused.

“Why are there idiot people in this city?” asked Bruce

“Maybe we are just too smart,” said Jeremiah, walking towards Bruce.

Bruce put his arms around Jeremiah and kissed him. His hand squeezed his ass.

Jeremiah laughed, “Are you always horny after a kill?”

Bruce smirked, “You always make horny.” His hand moved to squeeze his cock.

That’s all it took for Jeremiah to lift Bruce up on the table and start kissing him all over the place and grinding against him. He start unbuttoning his blouse when there was a gasped behind them.

Jeremiah got off Bruce and turned around to see Barbara Kean staring at them.

She look even more surprised when she realised that it was Bruce Wayne that Jeremiah was kissing. 

“So this is where the Billionaire has ran off to,” teased Barbara. “Jim Gordon is looking for you.”

“Tell him to stop looking for me,” said Bruce

“Should I tell the same thing to Alfred then?” asked Barbara

Barbara waited for a reaction from Bruce. Jeremiah heart sank knowing that his fun with Bruce is over.

But Bruce was expressionless when he said, “I don’t know any Alfred.”

“He is your Butler that you care about so much,” said a surprised Barbara

“I never met Alfred in my life,” said Bruce.

Barbara looks toward Jeremiah, “Did he loose his memory?”

Jeremiah shrugged. He was just as surprised and confused as Barbara

“Bruce do you remember your life before you met me?” asked Jeremiah

Bruce seemed to think but he frowned, “Actually no I don’t remember my life before I met you. I remember meeting you at your bunker and helping Jim Gordon to rescue Jerome’s hostages. That doesn’t sound like us though. We worked on your generator which I found later you used as bombs after Jerome sprayed you with his gas. 

Bruce think harder before sighing, “I don’t remember what happened after right after that. I’m guessing i got sprayed too because The next thing I remember was Jeremiah and me taking over this club and Gotham in flames. But these recent memories are clearer while the memories before felt like it belongs to a completely different person. Those memories are getting very faint like all the details are fading away. But I’m glad that I become like this. I’m happy.”

Barbara gasped, “Jeremiah what did you do to him?”

Jeremiah who was glad his Bruce is still bad avoided the question,” Why are you really here Barbara?”

Barbara eyes widen like she just remembered why she came here. “I heard Penguin is inviting all faction leaders for a meeting about the future of Gotham.”

“And this interest me why?” asked Jeremiah.

Barbara raised an eyebrow, “I thought you wanted to rebuild Gotham?”

Jeremiah laughed, “This is the new Gotham. You seriously think that I want to make it even a bit nice?”  
Bruce held Jeremiah’s hand, “You seem to don’t know Jeremiah at all.”

Barbara frowned, “How can you even know Jeremiah when you are loosing your memory?”

Bruce clench his fist, “I just know Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah squeeze Bruce’s hand, “Calm down darling otherwise our new carpet will be stained with even more blood.

Jeremiah pointed to pool of blood coming from the dead man. 

Barbara smirked, “This isn’t Bruce Wayne. I should just tell Jim that you are dead.”

Bruce seem to ponder for a moment before nodding. “You’re right Ms Kean, I’m a new person and I love being this person.”

Bruce look at Jeremiah, “Bruce Wayne is dead. I am now Bruce Valeska. After we marry of course.”

Jeremiah looked stunned. Was this really happening? But he got the confirmation he need when Bruce took both his hand and said…

“Jeremiah Valeska, Will you Marry me. Preferably Today”

Jeremiah mouth gaped

“Jeremiah please answer me,” pleaded Bruce

Jeremiah shake off his shock and said, “Yes, I would very much like to marry you.”

Bruce smiled and leaned in to kiss Jeremiah. He then turned to Barbara. “We will be going to the meeting.”

He smirked at Jeremiah, “But only to invite guest to our wedding.”

***

Preparation for the wedding took place immediately. After forcing Barbara to leave, the two boys went to rob a jewellery store to get wedding rings. Of course they could have paid for it. But where is the fun in that?

While Bruce was fighting the salesman who was from Penguins faction, Jeremiah chose the rings.

“I got it,” said Jeremiah, holding out two rings.

Bruce had enough fun fighting the man and grabbed his gun. He shot the salesman at the chest.

Jeremiah licked his lips, “Next time I want to kill while you pick the stuff.”

Bruce smirked, “I thought you get turned on when I kill people?”

Jeremiah nodded, “I do but lately you have been doing all the killing. I want my turn.”

Bruce handed Jeremiah his gun, “I have to be fair.”

Jeremiah grinned before kissing Bruce.

After the Jewellery store, they rob the boutique owned by Jervis Tetch. He was at the meeting but one of his guy was looking after the store. Jeremiah got his kill while Bruce picked out the suits.

“We should stop killing people,” said Bruce

“Why?” asked Jeremiah, worried that the old Bruce was resurfacing

“We need these people to keep the chaos going,” answered Bruce

Jeremiah nodded, “You do have a point but we didn’t kill that many people.”

“We killed a total of 15 people in the last month,” said Bruce

Jeremiah laughed, “Most of these are people that pissed you off. I probably killed like 4.”

Bruce pout, “It’s not my fault some of the citizens of Gotham are idiots?”

“You just have a bad temper,” said Jeremiah. “I dare say you are even crazier than me.”

Bruce pulled Jeremiah towards him, “Isn’t that why you love me?”

Jeremiah had a flashback to his first meeting with Bruce. “Well actually I first fell in love with you because you are cute but now I just love your craziness.”

Bruce kissed Jeremiah and then pulled away, “Lets gather our guest and find a priest. I want to become Mr Valeska already.”

***  
Jeremiah and Bruce entered Penguins meeting room with a huge smile on their face. Most were shock to see Bruce with Jeremiah. All who attend were familiar faces, Jervis Tetch, Firefly, Jonathan Crane, Ivy Pepper and Victor Fries. 

“You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jeremiah Valeska and Bruce Wayne at St Agatha Chapel in 3 hours.”

Everyone on the table gasped. Who would thought that Billionaire boy Bruce Wayne would marry criminal psychopath Jeremiah Valeska? 

Bruce then added, “This is how you will thank Jeremiah for giving you the city.”

Shocks disappeared and everyone started texting on their phone.

Penguin stand up, “I guess our meeting can wait for Mr Valeska’s wedding.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Thank you but might I add that this meeting is totally pointless. Gotham is fine just the way it is. Your factions should just do whatever they like.”

Penguin sighed, “We know that Mr Valeska. But this meeting is about what they we will do with the GCPD. They are targeting each faction. Firefly had to relocate her group.”

Jeremiah frowned, “That Barbara lied to us.”

Penguin laughed, “She came here demanding we do something with the GCPD. But her no men allowed policy she has going in her club annoys me. So I lied and said we want to rebuild Gotham which is when she asked why Jeremiah Valeska isn’t there.”

“Thanks for not inviting us,” Jeremiah winked. Penguin knows Jeremiah doesn’t like to sit in meetings.

Penguin winked back, “Anyways the GCPD is a problem to you because everyone in this room have already texted their people about the wedding. Word is sure to get out that Bruce Wayne has appeared in Gotham and is getting married. Then all your trouble of having an exclusive club to keep Bruce from being found will all be a waste when Jim Gordon crashes your wedding and takes Bruce away before you say I do.”

Bruce scoffed, “I’m not some weak puppy. I can handle Jim Gordon. I won’t allow him to take me away from Jeremiah.”  
Jeremiah smiled proudly at his boy, “You are certainly not some weak puppy.”

“We will need help in distracting the GCPD,” said Bruce, looking towards the leaders.

Bruce ponder for a moment before an idea came to his head. “Everyone else that you guys have texted will go to St Agatha Chapel. They will be the decoys. But we won’t be there. The actual wedding should be at the docks near our club.”

Bruce saw Jervis grab his phone, “Don’t text our plan. If Jim tries to interrogate them they might risk giving our location away.”

Jeremiah clapped his hands, “This is why My Bruce is a true leader.”

“Has anyone got any objections?” asked Bruce, going red in the faced from Jeremiah’s compliment.

There was no comment. Everyone on the table just wanted to pay their debt to Jeremiah. It was because of his bombs that Gotham was put in to chaos. It allowed the villains to rise and take a part of Gotham as their own.

Bruce smirked, “Now lets start the wedding a bit earlier.”

***  
The priest stared with frighten eyes at the two men in suits. He was kidnapped from his church and brought to the docks. Now he is forced to marry them. Gotham’s most famous villains sit on white chairs. 

Standing under an arch of flowers, Jeremiah and Bruce finished their vows. They gaze happily and lovingly at each other. It was huge contrast to the priest’s frightened face.

“I pronounce you both Husbands. You may now kiss the groom”

Jeremiah leaned towards Bruce and kissed him. Bruce welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jeremiah. He was finally Bruce Valeska.

He tried to flashback to his past memories before Jeremiah. But it was gone. The memories of Bruce Wayne was gone. Only the memories of Bruce Wayne meeting Jeremiah remained. That was part of his transition of becoming a new Bruce.


	12. There is no Before, Only After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jeremiah Consummate their marriage
> 
> Jim Gordon finds Bruce.

Music boomed and colourful lights circle the club as plenty of people danced and drink. It was the club’s biggest party ever. The club is celebrating its owner’s wedding.

While the guest are partying, Jeremiah was roughly pushing Bruce against the wall, slipping his blazer off. His lips biting and bruising his husband’s lips. He then proceed to do the same to the neck. Love and Arousal both fuelled them.

“Jeremiah,” Bruce moaned

The sound of Bruce moaning turned Jeremiah even more on. So he lifted Bruce up and carried him up the stair next to them that led to their apartment above the club. 

While Jeremiah walk up the stairs, Bruce was pushing Jeremiah’s blazer off, unbuttoning his white blouse and sliding it off his shoulder.

Jeremiah crashed into the door of their apartment. Bruce felt pain in his back from the crash but he liked it. The pain he want more of it. 

Jeremiah sense that Bruce like the pain. So instead of going straight to the bed, Jeremiah brought Bruce to their vanity table. He sat Bruce down and roughly push him against the mirror which crack on impact. He then resumed attacking his lips with his own while Bruce slid his blazer and blouse off and let it fall to the ground.

Jeremiah stop his attack and then ripped his blouse open causing buttons pop out. He push the fabric off and ran his hand all over his husband’s naked torso before leaving love bites all over. And then his hand slide to his groin.

Bruce put his hand on Jeremiah’s hand that was on his groin. 

“I want to taste your skin,” said Bruce. He brought Jeremiah’s hand to his lips and suck on his finger

Jeremiah felt heat in his groin and wanted that mouth all over his body. “I’m yours Bruce,” he moaned.

He stepped back and Bruce got off the vanity table. He stare hungrily at Jeremiah before pushing him against the wall mirror on the other side of the room. Jeremiah moaned as the mirror cracked and Bruce was grinding against him. Then the younger man kiss and left love bites down his neck and torso. 

Bruce make sure to kiss all of his abs before he looked up at his husband and said “I want you inside me right now.”

Jeremiah eyes brightened at the words. He nodded and moved to get the lube.

Bruce took the remainder of his clothes off, leaving him fully expose in front of Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah licked his lips at the sight, “Lie down on the bed please,” he said in that calm chilling voice.

Bruce did what he was asked. Jeremiah parted his legs open and slid his finger slowly in to Bruce’s entrance. He moaned as Jeremiah prepped him. 

“Jeremiah! Please,” Bruce cried out. “I need you now.”

Jeremiah slid out his fingers, took off his pants and boxers and got on the bed. He stared in to Bruce’s brown eyes. He could drown in them.

Jeremiah then slid his length in to Bruce’s entrance before thrusting. Bruce moaned loudly, both his hand scratch down Jeremiah’s back.

Jeremiah moaned at the pain. The pain was pleasure for him. It aroused him, causing him to thrust more deeply in to Bruce. 

Jeremiah buried his head into Bruce’s neck, kissing and biting his neck, enjoying the mixture of sweat and cologne. He then moved to do the same to his lips, His hand ruffling his hair.

As he made love, Jeremiah realised that he got what he wanted. Here was Bruce looking so handsome and sexy underneath him. Here was Bruce giving himself to him. Bruce loved him and was now his husband. He had turned him to the darkness. He has won.

Jeremiah felt himself ready to come. After one more thrust, Jeremiah climaxed and release his seed in Bruce. 

Bruce also reached his limit and come all over Jeremiah’s stomach. 

Jeremiah’s finger went to his stomach and then he licked it, “You taste so good,”

He lay down beside Bruce, “That was the most erotic moment of my life.”

Bruce sat up and smirk at Jeremiah, “The moment is not over yet.” He grabbed the lube and showed it to Jeremiah.  
“Fuck! You’re still thirsty?” teased Jeremiah

Bruce chuckled and prepped Jeremiah before thrusting in to him.

***  
After moaning, calling each other’s name and reaching their climax, the two husbands lay beside each other panting.

Bruce look in to Jeremiah’s green eyes, “I can’t imagine my life before you.”

“Me either,” said Jeremiah. “You are my life, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled and kissed Jeremiah. 

Suddenly there was gunshots and a familiar voice shouting, “Where is Bruce Wayne!”

It was the voice of Jim Gordon.

Jeremiah and Bruce looked at each other. “We have trouble to deal with,” said Bruce.

They both got dress. Bruce went to button up his blouse but found there was no buttons left. 

Jeremiah laughed and Bruce gave him the middle finger. Jeremiah went to look for his gun in the drawer but it wan’t there. 

“I got it,” said Bruce, loading the gun with the bullet. Jeremiah smirked and reached for Bruce’s hand. Together hand in hand they went down the stairs.

Jim Gordon was waiting for them with Harvey Bullock and..

Jeremiah’s heart went up his throat. Alfred Pennyworth was standing with them. 

Bruce stop in his tracks. That man standing next to Harvey Bullock look so familiar but he can’t figure out who it is. It’s like something within him doesn’t want him to know.

“Bruce!” Alfred called out. Hie eyes looking at bruce’s ruffled hair, opened blouse and the red marks on his throat and the exposed skins of his torso. But most noticeable of all was Bruce holding Jeremiah’s hand.

“What has he done to you,” said Alfred.

Bruce figured this man wasn’t important because he can’t remember him. He laughed, “Why do you want to know? I don’t even know you.”  
Alfred wince at the comment and then looked angrily at Jeremiah, “Why doesn’t he know me?” shouted Alfred

Jeremiah just smirked and shrug his shoulders.

Alfred was about to charge at Jeremiah with a raise fist but was stopped by Bruce who aimed a gun at him.

Jeremiah stare at Bruce stunned. His husband looks so hot right now.

“Not another step,” said Bruce. “No one touches my husband but me.”

“Bruce, you’re under his spell,” said Jim. “You’re not yourself.”

Bruce frowned, “I’m not under any spell. I choose to become this way because my life before is nothing but pain. It must have been so painful that I’m loosing memories of them.”

Alfred step forward and raise his hands, his heart ache to see Bruce this way. “I can help you deal with the pain.”

Bruce look at Jeremiah, “Sorry old man but I have my husband who can do that.”

Jeremiah laughed, “That is right. Why don’t you just leave and let me have my happy life with Bruce.”

Alfred trembled in anger, “I will have my Bruce back and you can’t stop me.”

Bruce stepped in front of Jeremiah, “I am Jeremiah’s Bruce and I won’t be taken away from him.”

Bruce pulled the trigger and watch as the bullet flew towards Alfred but Jim ran in front of the man and instead the bullet hit him. Jim fell to the ground

Harvey and Alfred kneeled beside him, assessing the injury. 

Jeremiah took the opportunity to pull Bruce away from the scene and out of the club. They got in to the car. Jeremiah behind the wheel, drove them away.

***

At a parking spot in the heart of Gotham, Jeremiah looked at Bruce who was unfazed. He in fact had a grin on his face.   
“That was exhilarating,” said Bruce. “What is a honeymoon without some bloodshed.”

Jeremiah however wasn’t please, “We loss our club and home Bruce. We have to find a new location.”

Bruce caressed Jeremiah’s face, “We are each other’s home. And we can start a new business.”

Jeremiah couldn’t help but smile at Bruce’s optimism.

“The GCPD will be so angry at you because you shot Jim,” said Jeremiah

“I was aiming at the old man,” Bruce replied bluntly. “It was his fault he got in the way.”

Bruce stare at Jeremiah, “I want us to stop running and fight back. I want us to destroy the GCPD and that old man.”

Jeremiah saw the determination in Bruce’s eyes. He saw himself in Bruce. They both have that same darkness in them. That need to destroy anything or anyone that stands in their way. 

Jeremiah grinned maniacally, “We will rid Gotham of them, together.”

Bruce also smiled, mirroring Jeremiah. 

“Together,”

A chilling laugh came out of Jeremiah and Bruce.


End file.
